Bad Girl
by silverwolf802
Summary: Amy Rose was always a sweet little girl but what happens when a new hedgehog comes to town? Will Sonic be able to keep her in the light or will she be forever lost in the darkness?
1. Chapter 1

"Its over Hedgehog!" I heard eggman yell. "not in this life time eggy" I bragged. "gah! I'll show you!" Eggman told me while pressing many colorful buttons on his machine. I yawned this wasn't a challenge in was far to easy what I really wished for was a harder challenge.  
(becareful what you wish for Sonic because you just might get it)  
A arm stretched out to grab the cobalt hedgehog who of course just moved out of the way. "hold still you fuzzball! Eggman yelked throwing a temper tantrum before Sonic did a spin attack piercing a hole in the robot which exploded. With eggman wiped out Sonic cheered and ran home.

All according to plan Eggman chuckled in satisfaction. He managed to get some of Sonic's blue fur. He placed his fur into a machine that would tell him everything about Sonic even his deepest secrets. Eggman didn't see anything useful until he stumbled apon one of Sonic's deepest secrets that abosolutly no one knew about. Hehehe Sonic this is perfect no wonder its a secret you want a challenge now your going to get one. Eggman continued laughing but little did he know that someone far more dangerous was watching. He also knew about the secret now. "good luck Sonic your going to need it" The figure laughed his gray eyes glowing in the dark and pointy teeth shining.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic and friends and eggman belong to SEGA... Nitro is all mine you'll figure out who that is later.

Amy's POV

Then sun was shining through my curtains and the birds were singing. This felt like the perfect day and I had no time to lose. I quickly jumped out of bed and went to the shower starting the water and stepping in. The warm water soaked in my fur and it felt nice after about 20 minutes or so I stepped out. But I managed to slip on some soap that I must have dropped luckly I didn't hit my head. I wasn't going to let this ruin my day I thought as I picked myself up wrapping myself in my robe. Then I made my way to my room and put on my favorite red dress after I was done I combed my quills. The three in front were still there no matter how much I brushed them. I placed my headband on to keep my hair in place. Then off I went to the kitchen pouring myself a bowl of reese puffs (I love those just saying). I decided that I would watch TV while I ate. I was enjoying my breakfast when Flapjack came on. I almost spat it out in laughter when Flapjack made all those funny faces. I know I'm not a kid but I still love that show I was 13 but everybody still treated me like a little girl. I would show them how just grown up I was.

I looked at the clock it was 8:15 so I got up and switched off the T.V. and slipped on my shoes as I made my way out of the house. I wondered who to visit I thought of names Tails? no he would be busy, Sonic? no he would be tired after the battle with Eggman, umm... Blaze?, no she's probably busy with Silver, Knuckles?, No he's guarding the E.M. (master emerald M.E. just saves me alot of typing) Shadow? Rouge?, No there busy with G.U.N. Then it hit me. No really it did Cheese fell right on top of my head and where theres a Cheese theres a... Cream! "Hi Cream" I greeted waving to her. She smiled and waved back we were as close as sisters. "Hi Ms. Amy" She greeted me giving me a hug. I hugged the small rabbit back. "What are you doing today Cream?" I asked curious. "I'm picking strawberries want to join me?" She asked smiling. "Sure" I answered and with that we were off.

Its was fun spending the morning with Cream. She laughed as I popped a strawberry in my mouth and kept at it. I couldn't help myself I just loved Strawberries expecially the fresh ones. I looked at Cream who in return broke into hysterics. I just looked at her what was so funny? I looked all around me I didn't see anything funny or anything at all for that matter. "Cream whats so funny?" I asked "Y-You have s-strawberry j-juice on y-your face" She said between laughs. I reach my hand on my face and rubbed it revealing strawberry juice on my fingers. I broke out laughing too but then my phone rang I picked it up and answered "Hello?"

"Hello Amy have you seen Cream?"

"Yes shes with me picking strawberries"

"Can you tell her its time for dinner?"

"sure can"

"thanks dear" and with that we ended or talk.

I turned to Cream "your mom says its time for dinner" I told her she looked at me and nodded "I had fun with you today Ms. Amy" She told my smiling picking up her strawberry basket "Chao, chao" Cheese agreed "I had fun with you guys too" I said picking up my basket. Then we waved and headed our seperate ways. I couldn't wait to get back home and start making the surprise. As I was walking I noticed how beautiful it was out here it would be better if I was with a friend maybe a blue one. Yes it is true I still had a crush on Sonic but I didn't chase him around anymore. I wasn't just another fan girl we've actually become great friends since I had stopped chasing him but I don't think I'd ever be his girlfriend. I mean he was Sonic the Hedgehog he saved the world time after time. I was just another hedgehog girl sure I did help him sometimes but I could never do what he does. Why would he ever date me? I sighed plus he had Sally I knew the were no longer a couple or ever kissed but there was still a chance they would get back together. Plus she was a princess and I was just an orphan. Its true I never new my parents they pasted away when I was a newborn or the abandoned me at Sally's kingdom.

Soon enough I arrived at my house I was welcoming with the flowers and such. I walked inside slipping off me shoes and walking into the kitchen putting the strawberries on the counter and getting to work placing out all the ingrediants I needed for the cake. I was going to surprise Sonic and thank him for beating Eggman once again it was going to be a chocolate strawberry cake.

Sonic's POV

I had just gotten up from relaxing under a tree in the park. As I did my stomach growled loudly I realized I hadn't eaten in what felt like forever. I stretched and began running in search of something to eat. When I stopped in front in a small house with alot of flowers the sweet scent hit my nose. I smiled Amy's house was always filled with sweet foods because she was always baking I think I will pay her a visit I thought to myself. I knocked on the door and heared a crash and a small scream so I let myself in. Amy... I called out supressing my laughter. I looked in the kitchen where I knew she would be and laughed she had dropped a bowl of flour on her head I couldn't help but to laugh as I made my way over as she crossed her arms.

Regular POV

Amy crossed her arms sticking her toung out at the blue hedgehog. Out of all days he had to visit today she thought to herself. He was going to ruin the surprise.

"Hey Ames" He began "what are you making?" He asked her curiously.

"I uh... Am making cookies for Cream? She stated not sounding to convicing.

"ok I see so whats up with the strawberries?" He asked picking them up.

"uh... There strawberry cookies" Amy told him trying to sound convincing but failing badly.

"uh, huh I see" "but tell me whats really going on" Sonic started once again he knew Amy would break if he kept asking.

"I did" she stated

"AAAAmmmmmyyyyy..." He begged "please tell me.

oh, no not the begging she thought to herself but gave in "fine its a chocolate strawberry cake for... You"

Amy said defeated.

Sonic smiled

"It was supposed to be a surprise but noooo you just had to know" she crossed her arms once more "your such a brat sometimes" she huffed.

"well how about I help you since I ruined the surprise" he helped her off the floor and wiped the flour off her face with a wash cloth.

"s-sure I guess you can" Amy turned hiding her blushing face. "but do you know anything about cooking?" She asked.

"don't worry I'm a master a cooking" He bragged but Amy didn't believe that for a second.

So they began cooking and soon Sonic already had gotten supplies all over himself, kitchen, and Amy. But never the less the cake got to the point Amy could put it in the oven.

"see I told you" Sonic stated like he just won some sort of contest.

Amy rolled her eyes looking at the mess Sonic had made. "you need to help me clean this up" she intructed.

"I hate cleaning" Sonic complained

"well you made the mess now put these on" she intructed handing Sonic a pair of mop socks.

"what are these?" He asked looking at them.

"you put them on your feet and skate it cleans the floor" Amy explained slipping them on her feet as Sonic did as he was told and soin joined her skating.

"your right this is fun" Sonic laughed.

"told you but we wouldn't be doing this if you would of known how to use a mixer" Amy stated matter of factly.

Sonic stopped skating and glared at her. Then got and evil idea and skated over to her "you know Ames you need to laugh at this stuff" He began.

"I normally would have but I really wanted this to be a surprise" She looked down.

"oh Amy its alright don't be sad... You need to laugh and smile" He stated looking into her jade eyes causing her to blush.

"I don't have to you know" she said looking away from his gaze.

"I know but you need too" his said getting closer to her and...

"eek! S-Sonic s-stop it" Amy laughed uncontrollably as Sonic tickled her sides. "HAHAHAHAHA C-Come stop" she laughed.

"nah I think you need this" he said playfully.

Amy was able to escape still laughing and enjoying herself as she made her way up stairs

"she can't get away that easily" Sonic said to himself running after her and finding her at a dead end in her room. He smiled "looks like its over" Amy smiled. He ran at her she tried to move but Sonic was to quick and he scooped her up in his arms and spun around. She laughed and then Sonic placed her on the bed. "any last words Ames?" He asked.

"uh... Take mercy on the pink hedgehog" she smiled.

"hmm... Sounds tempting but I'm going to have to pass" He said coming closer and beginning to tickle her once more on her ribs.

"Soooooonnnnniiiiiccccc! HAHAHAHAHA! Ssssssttttooooppp!"

oh how he loved this her laughter was music to his ears. Then he stopped "hmmm what about here?" He questioned going for her underarms.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed. "had enough yet Amy you know what you have to say" He told her "neeeeevvvvvveeerrr" she laughed "suit yourself then" He stopped to let Amy catch her breath

"I'm not going to say it" She said between breaths.

"ok then here we go again" He said aiming at Amy's belly.

Amy saw this a gulped "S-sonic w-wait" she began "I'm waiting" he stopped.

"can't we talk about this" she said smiling nervously.

"that depends are you going to say it?" Sonic smirked.

Amy thought about it she didn't want to lose "no I can take anything you give me" she said.

"ok if you say so" he began showing no mercy Amy tried to hold in her laughs but it did no good she was laughing louder than before.

"HAHAHAHAHA nooott mmmyy bellllyy anything bbut thaaat!" She laughed Sonic had found her weak spot. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SOOOOOONNNNNNIIIIIIICCCCCC. IT TICKLES TOOOO MUUCHHHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Amy laughed.

"you know you look cute when you laugh" Amy blushed a deep scarlet when Sonic said that. Eeek! She squelled as Sonic kept out it "I giiiiivvvvvveeee I giiiiiivvvvveeee" she laughed as Sonic stopped tickling her.

"ha I win" Sonic cheered.

"yeah I was no match for you" "but I can't help to feel like were forgeting something" Amy thought then the two hedgehogs looked at each other "the cake!"

Amy's POV

Oh my gosh I was having so much fun with Sonic I forgot the cake! I felt like I was flying down the stairs I was running so fast but not as fast as Sonic. We walked into the kitchen I feared the worst. but the only thing I saw was a giant cake taking up the whole kitchen my mouth dropped open and I turned to Sonic. "How much of that yeast (or whatever I forget which makes it grow) did you use?" I asked.

"uh... to much I'm guessing" He said scratching the back of his head. "I wanted a big cake" He told me honistly.

oh I couldn't stay mad but thanks to him we couldn't eat it yet because I can't finish it in time so I turned my head back to him. "wan't to just order out?" I asked.

"yes" He instantly perked up and wagged his tail happily. "What did you have in mind"

I thought about all the choices we had then I decided on chinese just because I loved there food so I turned and told Sonic. Who in return just looked at me.

"but I want pizza" He whined. I rolled my eyes not willing to give up on this.

"but you love chinese too" I pointed out walking up to him.

He looked down and thought about. I did until I... I had it yesturday"

I thought about it but remembered Sonic hadn't eaten last night because of Eggman "uh, huh sure you did... Chinese it is" I decided and smirked at the hedgehog.

"but Amy I still want pizza" he told me.

"no its my house I choose" I stated still with a smile on my face.

"but Amy I'm your guest and you looooove me" he smiled

"Sonic I waited for waited five years I think I can wait longer" I told him.

"give me that phone!" Sonic yelled jumping at me sending us both tumbling on the floor as we fought over the phone. Which eventually I was pinned down it didn't hurt but I couldn't move.

"I like a large cheese pizza" he ordered. "just put it under Sonic the hedgehog" "yes, ok 15 minutes "thanks" "bye" He looked down at me and smirked letting me up.

"was that really needed?" I looked at him crossing my arms in annoyance.

"yes" He smiled at me

I knew I couldn't stay mad at him grr why did he have to be so cute I growled. "fine"

Soon the pizza had arrived and we were eating happily. Yes, I got over being mad. But then Sonic's phone rang he picked it up and headed to the living room and talked for about 5 minutes then walked back into the kitchen.

"sorry Ames I have to go on another mission" He apoligized

I felt my heart sink I really wanted to spend more time with him but then I had an idea "I could come with you?" I asked.

"sorry its to dangerous for you" he looked at me.

"what do you mean? I could handle it I'm not alittle girl anymore Sonic"

I told him rather irritated

"Amy don't try to grow up fast your still little" he told me

Ok now I was mad "is not and I'm not! I can take care of myself!" I screamed "I'm 13 Sonic a teen not a baby!"

"Amy calm down" he looked at me "I know you could handle it on your own but I'm not going to risk your safety" He finished

I started to calm down and met his gaze "ok but just promise me one thing" I began

"sure Amy what is it" he asked

"be careful and don't get killed" I told him.

"I will and I'm pretty sure nothing could even catch me to kill me anyways" He smiled giving me a thumbs up.

"ok thanks" there he was and his "I'm the best" attitute but I loved him anyways.

Then he did something I'd never thought he would ever do. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me right on my forhead smiled and ran out the door leaving me at my house blushing madly.

My inner fangirl was screaming happily "he kissed me! Even if it wasn't on the mouth he still kissed me. Guess this was the perfect day after all.

Oh all good things must come to an end keep reading what will happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

All Sonic characters belong to SEGA.

*flashback of last night's mission*

"down there Tails" Sonic said pointing to Eggman's base. "alright Sonic hang on" Tails said putting the x- tornado into full speed. "uh... Sonic I think I forgot the landing gear" Tails stated "again?" "sorry sonic but you better hang on" Tails said as he flew down to the base crashing. No one was hurt but it was quiet too quiet. That's when I giant robot came out of the base grabbing Tails. "Tails!" Sonic yelled. "Sonic!" The robot grabbed the green emerald use to power the x- tornado out of Tails's hands and throwing him. Of course Sonic caught him. The robot turned drawing energy from the emerald and fired a beam of light at them. "watch out!" But it was too late they flew off the plane Tails kept them from hitting the ground but the emerald was lost.

*end flashback*

Every since then Sonic had been in a very bad mood. Not even a chilidog could cheer him up. "Tails I'm going for a run" He yelled at Tails who was busy working on a new plane. Then off he went.

Amy's POV

I was walking in the meadow it was always so peaceful. I found this shady tree so I sat under it. Enjoying myself I wonder how Sonic's mission had gone. Almost if like magic a blue streak ran across the ground but stopped. I decided I would surprise him so I snuck over and pounce tackling him to the ground. I laughed as I got up "Amy what was that for!" He yelled. Usaully he would laughed but he yelled something must have went wrong. "Sonic whats wrong?" I asked. He turned to me "nothing!"

"its has to be something"

"no its nothing"

"yes it is"

"Drop it Amy!"

I flinched he must have been mad.

"are you sure?"

"yes Amy I'm fine but if I would of saved that emerald!"

"you tried"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand your a little kid!"

"I'm not little! Sonic Tails is!" I snapped.

"at least Tails isn't annoying and knows what he's doing!"

"your such a brat!"

"so are you!"

"well at least I don't yell at a person who had no idea about any of this!"

"I wish you were never a freedom fighter!"

"me too maybe next time don't come to my rescue!"

"I wish we never met!" He screamed.

I felt tears rush to my eyes but I held them in "fine!"

I ran and ran not looking back into the dark forest. I ran until I tripped I didn't get up I cried. I didn't even now someone walked up to me. I looked up my eyes red from crying. The figure looked down at me and smiled helping me up. He was a dark green hedgehog with black stripes and gray eyes. "I- I s-sorry for coming I-In your territory" I studded he scared me. He came closer and grabbed me and looked up me up and down. "your Sonic's girl aren't you" he asked. "no I-I hate him!" I yelled. He smiled his scary smile. I'll ammit it something about this hedgehog I loved it he was so dark at mysterious. "w-whats your name?" I asked "I'm Nitro and you are?" "I'm Amy Rose" ahh I just told him my name oh, no! "nice" he answered taking a step closer. "uh... T-thank?" "so what are you doing out here alittle girl like you shouldn't be out here by herself" he told me I growled "I'm not a little girl I can take care of myself!" I snapped. He smiled "runaway?" He asked "yes I am" "wanna crash with me?" I thought about it Sonic wouldn't like this and that excactly why I'm going to do this "I would love to" so off we went.

It was a small house in the trees it would do nicely "hey want to go do something bad?" He asked me. I wasn't sure people could get hurt and I wouldn't do that. "promise no one will get hurt?" I asked. "yes but your going to need a new look" "like what?" I asked he threw clothes at me where or why did he those? Anyways I went to get changed I was wearing shorts a red torn shirt with a black undershirt and then a leather jacket. Then I took off my head band and let it fall then took a black marker and colored some of my qwuils. He looked at me "much better now lets go"

Tail's POV

Sonic went for a run and I had finished working on the X- Tornado.

I walked out into the living room and switched on the TV. "breaking news: Two hedgehogs are seen robbing stores and setting fire to a tree" "If anyone sees least two call the police immedietly" Tails paused the TV. Then zoomed in on the pink and black hedgehog he spat out his drink "Amy?!" Tails's picked up the phone "Sonic..." He began

Amy's POV

We ran back to the house "that was fun" I laughed. "did you see their faces" he laughed. They were both dying of laughter. "just wait you'll be doing even funner things" He looked at me. We were having a blast and I wasn't harming anyone at least Nitro let me have fun unlike Sonic who thought I was to young. What I wouldn't give to see the look on his face when he finds out.

Sonic POV

I just got off the phone with Tails. It couldn't be true sweet little Amy being bad I couldn't see it. I ran to her house please be home Ames I begged silently. I knocked on the door no answer and it was locked. I climbed up to the window and climbed inside where I found a note it read:

If Sonic is reading this you must have found out I've gone. Well you got your wish Sonic pretend we never met. Its to late I'm not that sweet girl anymore I joined the darkside so goodbye forever!

I couldn't believe it she was gone and it was all my fault I needed help so I ran to Blaze's.

Blaze's POV

I was enjoying my evening with Silver. When there was a knock on my door. I got up it was Sonic of course he just ran inside. I growled but shut the door and walked back into the living room and sat by Silver. "whats the matter Sonic?" Silver asked "Its Amy she ran away" Sonic told us. "now why did she do that?" I stared at Sonic "I told her I wished we never met" he looked at the floor. "you should be careful for what you wish for Sonic" I said. "I know that now I wish I could change the past" he continued searching the floor. "we'll help in anyway possible" I told him Silver nodded in agreement. Then he explained the plan we were going to get Amy back.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic's belong to SEGA.

*Its been nearly two weeks since Amy had left to join the darkside. Things were pretty gloomy without the cheerful pink hedgehog around. The secret had got out now the whole Sonic team knew and wanted Amy to come home. So they were busy thinking about a plan*

Sonic, Silver, and Blaze's plan is now in progress wiether anyone knows it or not (srry just makin sure u knew)

Sonic's POV

I awoke from my bed and looked at my calendar. I sighed its been nearly two weeks since Amy had left. I was hoping she would of returned by now. I see she wasn't going to. I realized today was the day of the plan and we were going to get Amy back today.

I went to go get Silver and Blaze who were already waiting for me. Silver looked ready but Blaze looked unsure if she wanted to do this. she stood up and looked at me. "Sonic, are you sure we should procede with this?" She asked me. "yes, Blaze we have to Amy isn't bad"

"I know but what if this angers her more?"

"what do you mean?"

"I mean say you were Amy and you wanted to be grown up and make your own choices but someone dragged you away wouldn't that anger you?"

I thought about this "yes, but this is for her own protection"

"Sonic, Amy is capable of taking care of herself"

"She can't be out there Blaze"

"Then why did you make her run away in the first place?"

"because I was mad ok?"

"you shouldn't of took it out on her!" "Sonic she had never blamed you for anything even when it was your fault."

"well I never ment for her to run away"

"Then you should of thought if that before you said it"

"I know that now I wish I never had said that I just want her to come home"

"Don't worry Sonic she'll come back"

*They left to go look for Amy even though Blaze still wasn't sure it was the right to do*

I was looking for any clues I could find. "do you guys see anything?" I called to Silver and Blaze. "no" Blaze called back looking everywhere. "Hey guys I... Ahh!" Silver screamed. "Silver!" We yelled out. Running to where he had fell. It was a pretty steep hill Blaze jumped down of course I followed. We landed in a bush well I landed on the ground Blaze landed on Silver "Sorry" she apoligized. "shhh" He told us. There was a small house it was kind of worn down but probably still livable.

I wondered why we stopped here but then to hedgehogs stepped outside. One was a dark green hedgehog boy with black stripes and gray eyes. Then other was a pink hedgehog girl with black quills and purple eyes. She was wearing blue jean shorts and a red torn shirt. "whose that?" The boys asked. Blaze rolled her eyes "Thats Amy" She whisped. "Why aren't her eyes green?" I asked "Because she's probably wearing colored contacts. "I going to go get her stay here you two" "no Sonic..." Blaze tried to stop him but it was to late.

"So you finally decided to show up"

The hedgehog began. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Nitro... Nitro the hedgehog" He explained. "what did you do to Amy?" I growled "nothing she joined me jealous much blue?"

I growled. Man he really is making me mad he probably brainwashed Amy. I charged at him Amy stepped in front of him making me stop dead. "out of my way Amy!" I said irritated. "no! You won't hurt him!"

She yelled not moving an inch. "move before I move you myself"

"no you wouldn't hurt me" she smirked. I knew she was right I growled in fustration. I realized Nitro was gone Amy grabbed me holding me still. "Its over Blue Boy" she whispered in my ear. I turned to the bush Silver and Blaze were being held down by Nitro and he placed Anti- power bracelets on them. So they couldn't fight back then I fell to the ground and everything went black.

I eyes shot open I was back in my house Amy was there... Wait a minute why was she here. I looked at her and she looked back. "your lucky I don't kill" she told me her voice cold "I suppose I am" "next time though Blue you might not be" "Amy why are you doing this?" I sat up looking her in the eyes "don't you get it I'm free now free to do whatever I want" "Amy I sorry for not letting you come on missions"

"Sonic its not just about that anymore, Nitro gives me a chance he doesn't treat me like a child" "your right I shouldn't have done that" "well its to late now Blue I'm sorry" I looked down I didn't fix anything I only made it worst I should of listened to Blaze.

"Amy its ok I trust you to make the right choice promise you'll think about it?" She couldn't meet my eyes I took her hand "promise?"

"yeah sure..." I could tell the old Amy was still there she had taken of her contacts her eyes were showing mixed emotions: regret, sorryness, love (she must of still had feelings for me), and something else... Fear.

Yes the old Amy was in there she was just scared maybe it wasn't to late. "Amy are you sure there isn't anything else?"

"well I... I mean no Sonic! Theres not"

"alright alright"

"just remember next time I see you we're enemies" She looked at me coldly and ran down stairs and left.

I've never seen Amy look at me like that it was like it wasn't even the Amy I've come to know. It was something else. Oh why couldn't she just come home. I didn't trust that Nitro.

Amy's POV

"I told you I took care of him" I yelled at Nitro.

"Why didn't you kill him?"

"because"

"you do hate him don't you?"

"of course I just..."

"I can't believe it your still not over your crush on blue boy"

my cheeks flushed red"of course I am I just... Don't kill"

"whatever"

"its true and what about Silver and Blaze?"

"what about em'?"

I rolled my eyes "you didn't harm them did you?"

"maybe I did maybe I didn't"

"Nitro! You couldn't have"

"like I said maybe their alright and maybe not"

"you better not of killed them their my friends"

"Amy your not like them goody goodies your bad"

"well I guess"

"I show you tommorrow we're going to the villiage to pay alittle visit" he smiled evilily

"alright I mean we're not hurting anyone right?"

"yeah just havin some fun"

"alright" "its not like were hurting anything or anyone... Right?" I thought to myself.

He grinned at me sending a chill down my back. But there was something about Nitro that appealed to me... I couldn't be falling for him... Right? I growled I was so confused should I be doing this I wondered.

*later that night*

Nitro's POV

Its time for my night time fun I thought getting up from the couch. I looked in one of the bedrooms Amy was fast asleep. I decided she would be fine why I went for some fun so I left. I decided to check on the villiage everything was peaceful making it a mess tommorrow would be a riot. Just if Amy would let me blow it up but no she was afraid people would get hurt. I growled she still wasn't bad enough she would be in time. A blue blur ran by perfect I smiled. He stopped and turned around running back to me. "restless Blue?" I asked innocently. He growled at me

"what did you do to Amy?"

"Me nothing"

"then stop messing with her mind"

"I'm not Blue maybe she just can't stand being good anymore"

"she's good at heart and nothing you to will change that"

"maybe so but I can try"

"If you harm her I will find you!"

"Oh Blue if only you understood"

"understood what?"

"Amy isn't coming back"

"she will"

"why do you care?"

"She is a friend"

"just a friend or something more?"

"whats it going to take for you to let her go?"

"oh I'll think I'll hang on to this one she's smart, strong, and beautiful"  
"If you hurt her I'll!"

"save it you won't hurt me if you want to keep your girl safe Blue"

Sonic growled he wanted to punch this guy and end this all but knew it could cost Amy her life so he held himself back. "Fine I won't but Amy knows whats right and once she finds out she'll be gone"

"I wouldn't worry about that she's rolling with the bad kids now" I smirked and ran off leaving Blue back their and went back to the house.  
Amy's POV  
I climbed on the roof and looked up into the sky. It was peaceful but something felt different. Maybe it was me was I really turning bad? Was this even right should I just go home? No No this was right I really was living I could do what I wanted now without Sonic... Was he even worried about me? Oh, Why should I even care... He got what he wanted like we never met. But I don't want to live like that and what about my friends did they care... what did they think about me now? Oh I don't care at least I shouldn't. I wished Nitro would just come back again so we could go do something to ease these thoughts. Almost on cue he showed up. Ready to go babe? Uh what did he just call me? Babe? How strange it wasn't like him at all.  
"uh... sure" he picked me up and jumped off the roof and off we went once again. We reached the small villiage I grew up in. I felt uneasy about this but wasn't going to show it. "Ready?" He took out a lighter and a small piece of cloth. I nodded and took the cloth fom him placing in around on of the corn stocks around the village. He lit it on fire and like that the whole field started to catch fire. We heard the fire alarm go off. "thats our cue" He turned to me and smiled his troublesome smile. We hurried into the town the fire was just a diversion. While all the towns people were out running to put out the fire we went in to the town unseen, There was a small house and we caught it on fire along with 5 others. I'll ammit this was kind of fun till I heard a cry from inside one of the houses. I gulped and turned to Nitro who was laughing like a maniac. I ran inside he tried to grab for me but I ran into the flamming house. "Help!" I heard a cry from one of the closets. I opened it and found a small raccoon boy. I picked him up and ran out almost out when a large piece of flamming wood fell it was heading strait for me and the child. I shielded him but to my surprise something scooped me and the boy up and ran outside at super sonic speed... wait Sonic?  
It sat us down I placed the child out on the ground. I turned to it sure enough it was Sonic. He looked at me sternly like he expected me to cry and come crawling back to him. Which I wasn't going to do "Amy are you crazy!?" I heard Sonic yell  
"maybe" I smirked

"someone could of gotten killed" He told me sternly

"I'm just having fun why can you blow things up and I can't!"

"Amy I do it not on purpose but to stop Eggman, can't you see your hurting people!"

"Am not! No one got hurt!"

"yeah but they could of now their homeless look around you"  
I did it was worse than I thought but no one did get hurt so it was fine "I see no problem" I smirked.  
"Amy this isn't a game"  
"Maybe to you"  
"this is your home these people have done nothing to you"  
"No this isnt my home I never belonged here like you!"  
"What would your parent's say! Amy is this what they would of wanted for you!"  
How dare he bring my parents into this! "How would you know!" I snapped. "I never knew my parents I bet they didn't even want me thats why they left me!"  
"Thats not true Amy I'm sure they loved you!"  
"Easy for you to say you had a mother, father, Manic, and Sonya! I had no one all my life!"  
"Amy thats not true! you had you friends you were never alone!"  
I growled and got out my hammer and charged at him he ran out of the way. "Fight me!" I screamed  
"No Amy I'm not!"  
I kept at it but he was to fast "Stop running at fight like a man!"  
"Alright I'll let that one slide" He said jumping out of the way once more.  
Now I was even more irritated I moved faster but then thought of an idea I put my hammer away and put on my best innocent face. "your right I'm sorry I shouldn't of done this!" I broke out in fake tears. He walked over to me. "Amy its not to late to come home" He said picking me up off the ground I quickly got out my hammer and swung hitting him. He layed on the ground I smirked. "Never let you guard down honey" I was going to make sure he never bothered me again when Tails flew in front of me. "Out of my way Tails" I told him. He shook his head. "No Amy"  
"Move or I'll move you!"  
"No"  
The fox was getting annoying i picked him up and threw him but he flew avoiding the landing like I hoped he would. I went to go for Sonic when I saw a little girl with a tear stained face it was Cream. "A-Amy how c-could y-you!" She yelled running up to Sonic "You wouldn't understand Cream!" I turned and ran off not looking back. Cream's tear stained face kept showing up in my mind Sonic was right I was hurting people. I ran and ran not turning back I wanted to run to where no one would ever find me even Nitro. It was too much what have I done. I didn't realize where I was going until I found myself in the bad lands. It was dangerous but I didn't care maybe I didn't even deserve to live. Then I was surrounded by a group that more than likely was drunk. Nitro came to my rescue and took me back to the house.  
"What was that!" He growled at me. "Nitro I'm sorry I'll do better!" I screamed in pain. He hit me once again "You better!" He hit me once more across my back "I will!" I cried when he finally stopped beating me. He shut me in my room and left. I was sore I couldn't move I looked in my mirror blood was dripping from back. I couldn't leave Nitro now for fear he might kill. I cried myself to sleep that night.


End file.
